The Wind and Earth
by Sabian63
Summary: A request for a BolinxJinora story. First chapter up
1. Chapter 1

The Wind and Earth

Chapter 1

Jinora was in love with Bolin. She loved him with all her heart but she didn't think that Bolin will feel the same way. But she didn't realize that Bolin felt the same way about her. (Air Temple Island) "Hey Jinora." said Bolin running toward her. "He…Hey Bolin." said Jinora nervously. Bolin looked down and saw a book that Jinora dropped. Bolin picked it up and handed it to Jinora. "Thanks." said Jinora taking the book. "You're welcome, hey I will be turning fifteen tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party?" asked Bolin. "Hm, sure why not." answered Jinora. "Oh thank, thank you, thank you." said Bolin hugging Jinora. Bolin let Jinora go real quick, blushing. "Well see you tomorrow, Jinora." Bolin said running off to the docks. Jinora's face was flushed red and then fainted. From the distance, Meelo and Ikki was watching this unfold. "Jinora fainted." laughed Meelo. "Looks like our sister did it again." said Ikki. (Republic City) Bolin ran through the streets trying to get home quickly before nightfall. "Is that him?" asked the hooded man. "It is, let's go inform our leader." answered the second hooded man. (Mako and Bolin's home) Bolin entered the house quietly trying not to wake up Mako. "Where were you Bolin?" asked Mako. "Oh hey Mako, I was just out um watching a mover." answered Bolin smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you, she is too young for you." said Mako. "Well yes but I am older than by three years, tomorrow four." said Bolin. "Bolin, I am warning you now," said Mako, "I don't want you to get your heart broken." Bolin shook his head and walked over to his bed. "Whatever Mako." whispered Bolin. (Unknown area) "Sir, we have found the boy." said one of the hooded scouts. The leader turned toward the scout. "I want you to find out where he is going next." said the leader. The scout nodded his head and left. (Morning) Bolin jumped out of bed and ran outside. Mako was already up and was making breakfast. "Bolin, you're going to miss breakfast." yelled Mako. Bolin didn't hear Mako. Bolin was too excited to listen to Mako. (Outside) Bolin ran down the street from his house. In the alley, the hooded men stood looking at Bolin. "We must take him now." said the scout. "No, we must wait until he is by himself." said the second scout. (Varrick's Company) "Who I want that at my party too." said Bolin excitingly. "Bolin my mover star, how's my money maker doing?" asked Varrick. "I am just doing fine thank you." answered Bolin. "Plus, what do you need all this for?" asked Varrick. "Today's my birthday." answered Bolin. "Why didn't you tell me, Zhu Li get my bag." said Varrick. Zhu Li came running with Varrick's bag. "Let me see what I have in my bag, aha." said Varrick. "What is it?" asked Bolin. "It's a gift but I am not telling what kind of gift." answered Varrick. Bolin shook his head smiling. "Well see you at the party, Varrick." said Bolin. (Party) Everybody was enjoying their selves except Bolin. Bolin seemed real down. (Balcony) "Hey Bolin." said Korra walking toward Bolin. "Oh hey Korra." said Bolin sadly. "Why are you out here, you should be enjoying your birthday." said Korra. "I know." said Bolin turning his head. "I'll come in shortly." added Bolin. Korra nodded her head and walked back inside. Bolin looked back toward the outer part of Republic City. (Party) Jinora looked around impatiently for Bolin. "Who is Jinora looking for?" asked Pema. "She is looking for…" started Ikki but her mouth was covered by Jinora. "I am just looking at the lights, they are real bright." answered Jinora smiling. Pema nodded her head slowly. "I'm going to go now." said Jinora. Jinora looked everywhere for Bolin but couldn't find him. "Where is he, I need to ask him something." said Jinora. On the balcony, Varrick was announcing something. "Everyone quiet down, I have some great news to say." announced Varrick. "Today, wait what am I trying to say?" asked Varrick. "Bolin is gone sir." answered Zhu Li. "That's not great news." said Varrick. Zhu Li shrugged her shoulders. "Well change that everyone, I was going to say there is bad news." said Varrick. "Bolin has gone missing." said Varrick. Everyone gasped to news. "What!" said Jinora. (Outside) Bolin had everything packed up before the party and left. "I am sorry guys but I just don't feel right." said Bolin putting the bag on his shoulders. Just as he turned around, hooded men covered his mouth. Bolin was trying to say something but couldn't say anything. Bolin's eyes started to feel drowsy, and then he went to sleep. "Tell our leader, we have him." said one of the hooded men. (Republic City) "Bolin." yelled Korra. "Bolin where are you?" yelled Jinora. Mako and Tenzin were on Uggi looking down onto to Republic City but didn't find Bolin. Mako and Tenzin flew down toward Korra and Jinora. "Did you find him?" asked Jinora. Tenzin shook his head. Jinora started to tear up. Jinora turned around and saw a bag. "Whose bag is this?" asked Jinora. "It's Bolin's." answered Mako. "Why would he need that?" asked Korra. "I don't know." answered Mako. "It seems to going in this direction." said Tenzin. "Come on, we need to go find him." said Jinora. "At this rate we won't find him in the dark." said Tenzin. "We will go looking for him in the morning." said Tenzin. "But…" said Jinora. "I know you want to find him as much as I do but we won't find him in the dark." said Mako. "Ok." said Jinora.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wind and Earth

Chapter 2

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" screamed a faint voice. "Stop screaming and scrumming child, this will only hurt a lot." said different voice. "Are you done?" asked another voice. "Almost my liege, just as soon as I…." said the voice. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" screamed the first voice again. (Air Temple Island) "Bolin!" screamed Jinora waking up. She was drenched with sweat. "It was only a dream." said Jinora. She turned her head to look outside. It was raining. Jinora got out of bed and walked out into the halls. "Jinora." called a faint voice. "Who's there?" asked Jinora. Nobody answered. "Come outside." whispered the faint voice. Jinora shook her head. She looked around and saw no one. "I must still be dreaming." she said. Jinora walked outside and saw a dark patch lying on the ground. "What is that?" Jinora asked herself. It was Bolin. "Bolin!" screamed Jinora shockingly. Everybody woke up to Jinora's scream. Korra jumped through her window and saw Jinora kneeling beside an unconscious Bolin. (Room) "Why was he outside?" asked Mako. "I have no idea." answered Jinora. Katara was healing Bolin. "These marks are something I have never seen before." said Katara. "What marks?" asked Korra. Katara pointed at dark line on Bolin's arm. "He will be ok right?" asked Jinora. "He will, he just need some rest." answered Katara. (Later) Jinora never left Bolin's side. "Hey, Jinora." said Tenzin. "Hey dad." said Jinora. "Do you want anything to eat?" asked Tenzin. Jinora shook her head. Tenzin nodded his head and walked away. Jinora looked back at Bolin. His eyes were opened. "Hey Jinora." said Bolin. Jinora teared up and hugged Bolin. (Later) "Where were you?" asked Mako. "I was just um out for walking." said Bolin. "But what happened?" asked Mako. "It was all a blur actually." answered Bolin. Jinora thought to herself. "Was the dream I had of Bolin?" she asked herself. "No it can't be." she said to herself. "All I can remember is that a bunch hooded men just took me, I do not know why." said Bolin. "Ok, we are looking for a hooded man." said Mako. "We will be back." said Korra. Korra and Mako walked out of the room and went outside. Now it was just Bolin and Jinora. "Sooooo, how's it going?" asked Bolin. "It's going good." answered Jinora. "That's cool, what were you doing while I was gone?" asked Bolin. "You weren't worried were you?" added Bolin. "Me, no I wasn't worried at all." answered Jinora nervously. "That's not what I saw when you hugged me." teased Bolin. "Hehe." laughed Jinora blushing. Bolin and Jinora sat in room quietly for a few seconds. "Hey, Jinora." said Bolin. "Yes." said Jinora. "Would you like to go out on a date?" asked Bolin nervously. "yes." said Jinora in a low voice. "What?" asked Bolin. "Yes, I would love to." yelled Jinora. Bolin smiled with the thought that she said yes. (Republic City) Mako and Korra looked everywhere but found no trace of the hooded men. "Are you sure that they are in Republic City?" asked Korra. "That is what Bolin said." answered Mako. One of the hooded men grabbed Korra and disappeared. "Korra, where….?" started Mako but was stopped by hand covering his mouth. (Air Temple Island) Jinora was getting ready for her date with Bolin. "I can't believe this is happening." Jinora said to herself. "Hey Jinora where you going?" asked Pema. "Oh what me, I'm not going anywhere." answered Jinora. "Uh-huh, who is the lucky boy?" asked Pema. Jinora sighed. "It's Bolin." answered Jinora. "Oh, well at least your heart is in the right place." said Pema leaving. "Just have fun ok." added Pema. Jinora nodded her head. (Republic City night) Bolin and Jinora went into the restaurant and ate a great meal, then headed to Varrick's to go see a mover. They had lots of fun. (Park) Bolin and Jinora sat on a bench. "I had lots of fun." said Jinora. "Me too." agreed Bolin. Jinora looked at the sun. "I guess the date is over." said Jinora. "Not yet." said Bolin leaning in. Bolin's eyes started to close. Jinora saw this and closed her eyes as well. "Bo…lin." called a voice. Bolin shot up from the bench. "Oh, Mako, hey how's it going?" asked Bolin. Mako didn't answer. "Uh Mako." called Bolin. Mako ran at Bolin and slashed Bolin across his chest with fire. "BOLIN!" screamed Jinora.

I am sorry but I must take a leave from this. I am not quieting the story but I just need to get done with Tales of Sabian. I have five more chapters til the end. Just please be patient with me. I will be done with Tales of Sabian soon enough.


End file.
